It is known for image-processing products to capture individual pages from an original by scanning each page independently. This approach requires two (2) to three (3) scans to determine the size and capture both side pages on the original, which incurs a productivity cost and unnecessary equipment usage for each scan.
As a result, there is a need for an improved scanning method.